


Mirror, Mirror

by efnisien



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Drusilla sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

You can make jewels out of glass, silver-backed or not. Jewels come from water: unstirred pools and raindrops, icicles and snowflakes. Jewels know about souls. They may be inanimate, but they are by no means soulless themselves. They thrum with the universe's subtle energies.

Angelus watches as Drusilla sways back and forth, singing in a curiously half-tuned voice about the fractured geometry of crystals. He admires the poetry of her long, dark hair, the elegant curve of her shoulders. For her part, she admires her absent reflection in a mirror mazed with cracks. What does she see that he doesn't?


End file.
